The Curse of the black warlock
by HarryPotter67
Summary: THis story is about a mysteryman a strange creature and a stone that could save a life.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I wrote this to make sure that everyone knows what I am talking about and be nice this is my first story so I don't know how it will come out.

Disclaimer: I no own Harry Potter characters and all that good stuff.

Prologue

Harry is a normal 16 year old boy. "WRONG" Harry Potter is not a normal boy at all. He is a wizard, a warlock, or a magician, but for us we call him a wizard. He and his friends Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Hagrid, Fred, George, Mrs. & Mr. Weasly, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva Mongonall, and all the other friends he meets on the way are all wizards and witches. He has abusive guardians and his parents died because the most evil wizard in the world killed them, but Harry survived the unsurviveable he survived the killing curse. Harry Potter is not normal even in the wizerding world. He goes to a school for magic called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizerdry. That is all I will tell you before we start the journey into the world of wizards and witches.


	2. Chapter 2

'The Curse of the Black Warlock

"Harry, Harry, get up it is time to go," said Hermione. "Wha o hey Hermione when did you get here," "Just now" Hermione said, "come on we have to go!".

"Children is everyone here?" "Yes Mom (Mrs. Weasley)." " Ok now common everyone we need to be in London by exactly eleven o' clock," said Mrs. Weasly. . "Hurrry Hurry."

"Finally," said the exasperated Ron "Blimey, that took longer to get here than last year and it took us 49 minutes exactly last year." Well Ron if you had just happened to pack the night before we might have gotten here earlier" said Hermione. "Hey well it wasn't my fault….." Harry cut Ron off "Common guys lets not argue we've already had a bad day lets not make it worse". "BOOM (thunderstorm)"

"Firs' years this way common quickly" Hagrid said. "Hiya Hagrid," Harry said. "Oh hey Harry I cant talk right now I am doing work"

"I can't believe we are already back at Hogwarts," Ron said back in the Gryffindor 6th year boys dormitory" I mean it feels like it was just yesterday we came here as first years and now here we are as sixth years." "I just hope this year I actually am able to get over my fear of Prof. Snape," Neville said. "All I want is for this year to not have me get in a life threatening situation." Harry said sadly.

The next day:

"Good Morning class I am your new defense against the dark arts teacher my name is Professor Slowb that is pronounced S-lo-w-b" said Professor Slowb " In my class I will be teaching you defense against the dark arts in a practical way, every one take out your wands and pair up" " you will be practicing the stunning spell the incantation is stupefy"

"Hey guys how was dada?" Hermione asked. "It was bloody awesome that's what it was" Ron said excitedly "we got to practice all these new spells I have never done in my whole life, I can't belive you didn't take dada with us on Mondays" "Well I thought that if I took it on Wednesday then I could have a lot of time to do my homework for ancient runes" Hermione said. "and my schedule is arranged perfectly to give me 3 hours to do homework every night, since like you two I don't have quidditch practice" after that remark Ron and Hermione got in a big fight about the concept of time. Harry just stood there helplessly watching them fight.

Halloween Night:

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore" Dobby called "dobby has seen a creature lurking around the 3rd floor hallway" Dobby makes his voice a whisper "I thinks it's a Quintaped" All the teachers gasp. "I would like all students to follow the 6th and 7th year students back to there common rooms" Professor Dumbledore shouted across the hall "if you see a creature I would like you to walk past it slowly and quietly" "teachers come with me we must search the castle till this horrible teacher is found and killed. "please do not panic.

AN: A quintaped is found in the book Gantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.

If I don't get 5 reviews then I will stop and just go back to reading fanfics instead of making them.


End file.
